Live Die Repeat
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: It's Halloween and Ethan is having Deja vu as he relives the same day over and over again and meeting same interesting family that wants him for dinner. Who is this family? and why do they want him for dinner? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.

* * *

 **Warning: this is a Cannibal story. So What you about to read can scare, or even horrify you and maybe gross you out. You may find this story disgusting. If you don't like this story then don't read and turn back now. You have been warned. read it if you dare. Mwa...Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

* * *

It was Halloween and the Diaz family are having a halloween party tonight. Ethan got up to get ready for school but he was very tired because he didn't get much sleep last night and he was excited for the party. He went to the bathroom but he saw his siblings fighting about using the bathroom. Ethan tried not to noticed by his brothers and sisters and went to the bathroom. After he was done he went downstairs and want to the Kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He started to yawn

"Hey Ethan. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. i'm fine. Mom just little tired."

"Ok. just try not to fall asleep in school today."

"Ok. i'll try."

Ethan was done with his breakfast and he and his Siblings left the house and went to school.

Ethan was still tired and he try to stay to a wake in school. During first period the teacher said something about a new kid but Ethan wasn't listening after the first period he saw a cute boy who is the same age as him. He wanted to talk to him but he didn't have time to talk. He saw him again During lunch he wanted to sit with him but his siblings wanted him to sit them. School was over and Ethan was still very tired he got on the bus then he fall asleep. A hour later he wakes up.

"Hey kid. Get off the bus." said the bus driver

He later wakes up and he realize he was the only one on the bus. He got off the bus and he saw his house and then he went inside the house. No one was home he thinks the family gone out to get some things for the party. Ethan was still tired so he his sleepy eyes goes to "his" room and fall asleep.

A hour later two boys enter the house and they start to take off their clothes. They went upstairs and they went to their room and they open the door and they saw a stranger sleeping on the bed. They walk out of the room and close the door.

"Hey. who's the kid?"

"I don't know. But he does looks cute."

"Yeah he does. Do you think we should eat him for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah. but let's wait till mom and dad come home."

"Ok. but what should we do while we wait?"

"I have a idea"

The boys open the door again to wake up the stranger. Ethan woke up and saw two cute naked boys one of them was the same age as him and the young boy looks like the same age as his little sister Daphne.

"Hey. what are you guys doing in my room and in my house?"

"No. this is our room and our house."

Ethan went out of the room and saw the house looks just likes his but a lot of pictures of a different family and all of them were naked.

"Oh man. I accidentally got on the wrong bus. I'm so sorry for being in your guys house. Your house looks just like mine."

"It's ok."

"Do you guys have a phone i can use to call my parents? I have a party to get to."

"Yeah we do. But it's broken."

"You can wait for our parents to come home so they can take you to your house."

"Ok. i'm Ethan."

"I'm Josh and this is my little brother Teddy."

"So what do you guys want to do while we wait for your parents?"

"We could have sex. If you want to."

'Yeah sure. By the way why are you guys naked?"

"We're nudist. We like being naked."

"Yeah. we don't like wearing clothes."

"Hey. why don't take off your clothes so we can get started."

"Ok"

Ethan took his clothes and start to make out with Teddy then Josh started to suck Ethan's dick. Ethan moan as Josh sucked his dick. Ethan stopped kissing Teddy and sucked his dick. All the boys started to moan Josh sucked Ethan's duck faster and Ethan did the same with Teddy. After a few more bobs Ethan shot his load into Josh's mouth and Teddy shot his load into Ethan's mouth. Josh make out with his little brother tasting some of Ethan's cum. Ethan make out with Josh tasting some of his little brother's cum. After that Ethan got on all fours and he sucked Josh's dick and Teddy started to rim Ethan's ass. Josh begin to moan then he stopped Ethan form sucking and Ethan turn around with his ass facing Josh. Josh grab his dick and gave it a few strokes then he slowly slid the head in and started to fuck him. Ethan moan as Josh fucks him after hearing Ethan moan made Josh fuck faster and faster. Ethan just kept moaning as his ass just kept on being pounded. While Josh is fucking Ethan. Ethan make out with Teddy again. Josh continued to fuck Ethan The powerful organism caused him to pass out. But Josh was too much into the fucking to notice. He started to fuck faster and harder until he was on edge. He shot his load deep inside Ethan's ass. Then he make out with his little brother.

"Whoa. he passed out."

"That was the plan."

"Nice"

"Let's go downstairs and see if mom and dad are home."

The naked boys left the room and went downstairs to the kitchen and saw their parents naked in the kitchen.

"hey guys, we'll be having young meat tonight. it's in our room. "

"have you guys been playing with your food again?"

"Yep .this time it's a boy. i fucked him until he passed out"

"I'm so proud of you using your seduction."

"Thanks."

"I'll go get our dinner."

The mom pre-heat the oven and the dad went upstairs to the boys room. He open the door and saw Ethan passed out on the bed. He went to the bed and picked up Ethan then he went back downstairs and takes him to the kitchen. He put him on the table in the kitchen. Then Ethan start to wake up.

"Hey what's going on?"

"We are going to eat you for dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"We are Cannibal and were hungry."

Ethan freaks out and he got off the table. He tries to run but the dad tackles him and takes him back to the kitchen. He tired to fight his way out but it was no use. The mom open the oven and the dad picks him up and puts him in the oven.

Then suddenly Ethan wakes up screaming he realized he is back in his room and it's morning again His shirt is wet and it's halloween again. Starring the day all over again

"What the fuck?"

 **The end of chapter 1.**

* * *

 **Happy halloween eve. What do you guys think of chapter 1? Please let me know. I'll posted the next chapter tomorrow.**

 **Ethan Diaz is stuck in a time loop. Like form the movie Doctor Strange: when he traps Dormammu in a time loop.**

 **Dr. Stephen Strange: Dormammu, I've come to bargain! (repeated line)**

 **(Fun fact: i got the title of the story form a movie. It's a tagline form the movie: Edge of Tomorrow. Starring: Tom Cruise.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

Ethan wakes up back in his room and everything is back to normal he was very tired and he doesn't know why but all he remembers is going inside of a stranger's oven he can still feel the heat of the oven. He walked out of his room and saw his siblings fighting about using the bathroom again. Once again he tried not to get noticed by his brothers and sisters and went to use the bathroom. After he was done he want downstairs to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast his mom notice he is acting weird.

"Hey Etan. are you ok?"

"Yeah. i'm fine mom. I'm just a little tired."

"Ok. just try not to fall asleep in school today."

"Ok. i'll try."

Ethan was done with his breakfast and he and his siblings left the house and went to school. Ethan was having Deja vu as he feels like he live this day before Ethan knows something weird was going on but he doesn't what it is. During first period the teacher said they have a new classmate. Ethan looked at the new kid and feels like he seen him before. After first period Ethan saw the new kid again he was going to talk to him but he didn't have time. During Lunch he wanted to sit next him instead of his siblings so he want to the new kid and sit next to him.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"You're the new kid right?"

"Yep. my name is Josh."

"I'm Ethan. I have feeling we meet before."

"Really? I don't"

"Oh ok."

So what are you doing after school?"

"Nothing much. I'm having a halloween party tonight."

"That's cool. Hey. i have a new game that doesn't come out in a week. Do you want to come to my house and play it?"

"I don't know about that."

"Come on. Please."

"Fine. but show me the game."

Josh open his bag and Ethan saw the game he looks happy and excited. That he wanted to play the game so badly. School was over and Ethan told his siblings that he will be hanging out with the new kid and he'll be back on home before dinner and the party. Ethan saw Josh and they went bus to josh's house. They arrived at Josh's house and Ethan was confused as the house looks just like his and he feels like he been here before. The boys got off the bus and went to the house. They saw a little boy who looks like the same age as Ethan's little sister daphne.

"Hey big bro."

"Hey little bro."

Ethan this is my little brother-"

"Teddy."

"Yeah. how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

The boys went inside the house and Ethan saw the boys take off their clothes then they went upstairs to their room and then they start to play the game. They played the game for a few hours then they took a break.

"Well that was fun. I should get going."

"How are you going to get home?"

"Do you guys have a phone i can use to call my parents?"

"Yeah. but it's-"

"Broken?"

"Yeah. how did you know?"

"Lucky guess?"

"Yeah."

"Ok? you can wait for our parents to come home."

"Ok sure. What should we do while we wait?"

"We can have sex if you want too."

"Yeah sure. Why not."

Ethan takes off his clothes and start to make out Josh then Teddy started to suck Ethan's dick and Josh's dick at the same time the boys moaned as Teddy sucked their dicks. they start to face fuck Teddy after a few more bobs they could no longer hold back as they shot their loads into Teddy's mouth. Teddy just swallowed not even thinking about it. Teddy got up and make out with Ethan and Josh went on his knees and start to suck Teddy's dick. Ethan stopped kissing Teddy and went to suck Josh's dick all three boys begin to moan and a few more bobs Teddy shot his load in Josh's mouth and Josh shot his load in Ethan's mouth. the boys start to make out tasting each other cum. Once the kiss broke Teddy lay down on the bed and Ethan quickly slid his dick into his ass then Josh sid his dick into Ethan's ass. Then all the boys moaned as they fucked each other after a while fuck harder and faster in no time they moan as they pounded each other ass. Ethan fucked Teddy's ass harder and harder and Josh did the same with Ethan. Ethan was shooting his load onto himself and Teddy. after a few more thrusts Ethan shot his load deep inside Teddy's ass and Josh shot his load deep inside Ethan's ass. They pull their dicks out and the boys begin to make out.

"That was awesome."

"Yeah. that was better then last time."

"Last time? What are you talking about?"

"Oh. it's nothing. Never mind."

Ethan got dressed and they boys left the room and went downstairs and Ethan saw two naked people in the kitchen.

"Hey boys. Who's your friend?"

"This is Ethan. He's our dinner for tonight."

"Did you guys played with your food again?"

"Yeah. i fucked him and he fucked Teddy."

"I'm so proud of you guys using your seduction."

"Hey. what a minute, did you guys say i am your dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because we're Cannibal."

"Fuck."

Ethan somehow knew about this and knows what's going to happened next. The mom started to pre-heat the oven and the dad walked toward Ethan. Then suddenly Ethan punched him in the face and kicked him in the balls. Then he run to the fort door and open it and saw a naked man who looks just like the bus driver. The naked bus driver man must be the nudist cannibal family uncle. The naked man stopped Ethan.

"Hey. where are you going?"

"This is Ethan. He is our Halloween dinner."

"Wow. he looks cute. That's why i dropped him off here. He looks cute and good to eat."

The naked man and the dad picked up Ethan and took him back to the kitchen then they put him on the table and they start to take off his clothes until he was completely naked. Ethan tired to fight his way out but it was no use. The mom open the oven then the dad and naked bus driver picks him up and put him in the oven.

Then suddenly once again Ethan wakes up screaming and realized he is back in this room it's morning and Halloween again. Starting the day all over again.

"What the fuck is going on?"

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Happy Halloween! What do you think of chapter 2 and the story? Please let know. This story is a 2 chapter story. That means there will be no future chapters added to this. Sorry.**

 **PS: please go read my other stuck in the middle stories: 1. Ethan and his siblings and 2. Ethan's punishment. And the 2 Crossovers stores: 1. Stuck in the Fuller house and Ethan's furry friend. Please read the stories and put a Review. Ok bye.**

 **Also if you like Ethan's furry friend and the story does well/good i will continue it.**

* * *

 **BTW. 1 question: should i make more Cannibal stories?**

 **Please answer my question if you have a Tv show and a idea if i should make more Cannibal stories . Review or PM me your TV show and idea. My PM box is always open.**


End file.
